The Hardships of Caring
by pinkpower
Summary: Prequel to the Child's Play movies, including why Chucky has so much hate. Read and review, pretty please?


**Disclaimer: The original Child's Play movies do not belong to me, but Nebula Ray and Kevin Barclay are characters that are made up by me. This story may not be suitable for children under the age of fifteen. So, if you're under that age don't let your parents complain to me about how I shouldn't be writing stuff like this.**

**Author's Note: I'm really more interested in ****Chucky's**** different passions, like killing. I'm really trying to capture a more human side to Chucky, so this story is somewhat out of character a lot of the time. It's really more of a transition from a sort of nice person to evil. So, I hope you enjoy this story. Read and review!**

Chucky stared down at the paper for minutes. His mind just couldn't seem to grasp the solution. His twin sister, Nebula, wore a smile on her cherry lips as she watched her brother scrunch up his face in confusion. He finally threw down his number 2 pencil and yelled, "Fuck it! Number six is just too fucking difficult!"

Nebula giggled, "Charles Lee Ray! What would Aunt Sharon say if she heard your filthy language?"

"And why would I care?" Chucky asked, chuckling. "I hate math."

"Yeah, it's not really your strong suite, is it, Chucky?" Nebula grinned at her brother. "I'm sure I could get you a tutor.

Chucky scoffed, "Yeah, right. Neb, look at me. Do you really thing that a nerd is going to want to help a punk like me? They'd be too scared." He sighed, looking back down at the page.

Nebula grabbed Chucky's hands. "Could you blame them? You do come off a little threatening. Hey, maybe I could get that new kid to tutor you!"

"What new kid?" Chucky questioned.

"Kevin Barclay," she replied. "He's in my history class. I hear he's a wiz at math. He could help."

"No fucking way." Chucky said almost immediately. "I'd rather be killed by a heart attack."

Chucky, then turned his attention away from his sister and to the people walking around him in the Teen Center. He saw a vision in blue-jean mini skirt and a white tank top. He became wide-eyed at her obvious beauty. In fact, it would be an understatement to say that Chucky was astounded by the girl. She finally noticed Chucky's eyes staring at her. Her brown eyes locked with his blue ones.

Nebula followed Chucky's gaze, "Don't even think about it."

Chucky finally broke eye contact with the attractive stranger. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the love that was not meant to be. That's Tiffany Fisher. Her hobbies include tennis, swimming, cooking, and reading romance novels. She gets straight A's and will probably never have a single drug in her mouth, or anywhere else, that could damage her body. Tiffany is the ultimate good girl, Chucky. You have no chance with her. She's not your type, anyway." Nebula giggled, stifling giggles.

Chucky glared. "Okay, okay. I get the picture. How do you know these things?"

"Silly, if I'm ever going to be a private investigator, I'll have to start doing some private investigations. It's my job to know everything about everybody. It's none of your business where I got my information," she retorted.

"So basically, you just had one or two conversations with her?" Chucky inquired, raising his left eyebrow."

"Pretty much, yeah." Nebula answered, grinning. "Hey, Tiff!"

Chucky gulped suddenly watching Tiffany walking towards him and his sister. "Hi, Nebula. I was just about to head over to the mall. They're having some hot sales."

"Great! I'm come with you!" Nebula exclaimed.

"What am I going to tell Aunt Sharon?" Chucky queried.

"Just tell her I decided to stay at the center doing homework. Even if she does find out, she can't do anything. It's only one time." Nebula rolled her eyes. "Oh, Tiff, this is my brother, Charles, but he prefers Chucky."

Tiffany smiled, extending her right hand politely. He looked at her with confusion. Chucky slapped her hand away. He sat back in his seat and put his nose highly in the air. Tiffany glared at him, putting her hands on her hips. "Jerk!"

Chucky shrugged, glancing at her. "Whatever, chick. You two go ahead and get lost."

"Sorry, Tiff. He's adopted, I promise." Nebula said sarcastically. She got up from her chair and grabbed her fiery, red purse. "Let's go, Tiff. I'll see you later, Chucky."

"I don't know why you would want to, Ned. Your brother is like sour milk. My mother always said that if milk is sour, that it's better off thrown in the garbage." Tiff smirked cheekily.

"Why don't you just get the fuck out of here, you bitch. Your mom can go fuck herself, too. She must be worth killing to give birth to a whore like you!" He yelled.

"Ugh!" Tiffany stormed off with Nebula trailing behind her.

Chucky smirked appreciatively, looking at her ass. With Nebula right in front of her, Tiffany glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes locked with Chucky's yet again. A sincere smile met his lips for a lingering moment, until he decided to scowl at her. She just smiled and shook her head at him. Tiffany quickly caught up with Nebula.

Chucky ran his fingers through his long, brown hair. His blue eyes gleamed with satisfaction, even if he had no actually reason to be so happy about anything. He then went back to working on his math homework.


End file.
